Kallen Redsankela
Kallen Redsankela was a TEC Nedisorpo who ruled the TEC Kalingrad of Tygotan from 24002487, later he would be chosen by the Directorship of the claw (one of the three TEC government cabinents) for control of the TEC as a Whole. "Finally, the tumor that is the old guard has fallen, and we the working Natogyttia have triumphed! we are now the controllers of our own collective destiny, we are now the protectors and beneficiaries of our own labor! Finally we the defiant many, have won." -Kallen Redsankela Early life Kallen Redsankela was born to the popular Redsankela family in 2367, much like his USR analogue Spitter Taigo , Kallen Redsankela as a 10 year old child put down a rebellion in 2377 the rebels of the old Khasvantok region were defeated by Redsankela and his childhood friends with the use of a new technology that reached the TEC , the Synthetic Prismatic marbles, because of his exploits he was awarded the Red Krule and at the age of 14 was chosen by his peers to become Kalingrad of Karskre (his hometown after his birth) . The war on Yyieranism With the rise of Yyieranism in the Sapphirian sector at it's height in the early 25th century, the TEC with the Archinides Kline administration attempted to take steps to stop the spread of Yyieranism into the Tyyrian sector, his attempts had failed, the TEC's puppet governments of Talkyon State and the Fromidic Natogytt Scytherian Republic fell to Yyieranist revolutionaries in 2440 and 2442 respectively. the TEC started losing their own worlds to revolutionary activity in 2446 with the Gargen Batallion defection, which led to the largest TEC Batallion to fight for the Yyieranists. The TEC government knew they needed to try something desperate, so in December of 2446, the TEC ordered all Kalingrads and other local leaders to fight alongside the military of the TEC, in 2447 Kallen joined Naktruo Batallion and descended upon the surface of planet Fromid, his first combat action in 70 years. The Fromidic Wars By 2451 the war against the fromidic people was not going well, TEC troops were uninterested in ideology and the fact that the Fromidic climate was terrible for the soldiers being a swampy mess of a planet, the TEC would be defeated at the battle of Kromshire'Del in late 2457, eventually the first wave of TEC forces left the planet entirely. However in 2459 the TEC led by Olivar Sarwil and Kallen Redsankela defeated the Talkyon rebels with tech and tactics used during the rebellion of 2377 giving the already famous officer even more praise. The TEC in 2462 having already defeated 17 other world rebellions was prepared to fight again on Fromid. During the third battle of Natckhe the TEC led by Kallen tricked the Fromidic army into a trap using the Fromidic's own swamps to kill them, eventually however Kallen Redsankela had seen the desperation of the Fromidic people to leave the TEC, seeing something that scarred him forever. The Great Suicide When TEC hover-tanks reached the capitol of Narjil Alin city in 2464, Kallen and his army had reached a ghost town, soon after moving further in they saw millions of bodies littered around the street and the city center, Kallen himself witnessed two people consuming Cyanide spheres and shortly dying just feet away from him. This event changed Redsankela's life forever. Meanwhile in July 15 of 2464 the TEC government declared victory in the Fromidic Wars. Pre-Sector wars Return to form In 2466 Kallen returned to Tygotan to govern his district once again, with the Fromidic Wars still fresh on his mind he sought to free people from his own government, in that decade there were many like him including a "Skerliek Skazyr" of Topotan they hid their new Yyieranist waysfrom their government for almost twenty years knowing they had little power to change anything, then in 2486 the death of the Nedisorpo Ukhulan Vyrovorm, was unexpected and with the Kunica wars going on in the norther part of the sector, the military was overstretched. there Kallen and Skerliek made their plans. The Red Revolution Kallen and Skerliek had snuck into the office of the Nedinheim: Addriek Sark intending to kill him and take command, to their suprise Sark welcomed them in and was sympathetic to their cause, he joined them in their revolutionary ideals. on January 4th of 2486 Kallen Redsankela had took control of the government, a TEC team attempted to assassinate him but failed, this however opened the flood gates of a short but brutal civil war. Eight Natogytt Civil War With the failed attempt to kill Redsankela now known, the military of the TEC declared Redsankela enemy of the state and sent small forces to arrest him, Adrriek Sark however was in control of a small force of four fleets and using them and sympathetic Yyierianists fought the TEC fleets, though they lost, they damaged the TEC enough to force them to regroup later on. in 2488 The "legitimate" Nedisorpo: Von Tegra recalled all military forces from the sector back to Tygotan (which was part of both factions) the fighting absolutely destroyed the Yyierianist fleets the only reason Redsankela and his allies survived was because of an oversight, the TEC hadn't thoroughly checked the Tygotan underground hover-rail systems alloweing the rebels to escape. The Yyierianists in 2490 would return in force with the Korrel offensive which was a massive world wide surpise attack by sleeper agents, this attack killed 185,000 TEC troops the rest of the TEC army was so demoralized that many of them deserted, over 65,000 defected on the spot and another 750 led by Kilron Agchev marched upon the capitol of Tygotan and demanded for the Nedisorpo to surrender, the nedisorpo coldly shot Kilron and killed him on site and had his forces burn alive the 750 that stood by him, but in doing so he sealed his own destiny, as Kallen Redsankela had watched this from his base on television and used it as a propaganda tool for the sector within weeks the majority of Natogytts sided with the Yyerianists as did the military, Von Tegra was deposed and executed in the same matter as he executed Agchev by Kallen Redsankela. Aftermath in May 19th of 2490 the TEC was officially an Yyierianist government but all was not well. First off the TEC's infrastructure was destroyed by the war, specifically on the former powerhouse of the homeworld. Second: their southern rivals of the Shrine Republic , Boreluzian Federation and Hylogan Directorate had rapidly advanced in the past 40 years, to the point of surpassing the TEC itself. to make things even worse, much like the UTSEA later in 2496, the TEC in 2491 using Rift Anchor technology the TEC attempted to explore the distant Osian sector without traversing hostile space, still the Exploratory fleet sent was destroyed by an unknown force. Kallen Redsankela and his own fleet went through the gate and were met by a new faction the Oya Conclave fighting a completely one sided battle Kallen and only 72 others including Skazyr survived and were recalled back to the gate, unfortunately some of the Oya had been as well and a second battle occured, the TEC local forces barely defeated the Oya fleets. Kallen Redsankela knew he had to prepare for a future conflict with them, a perfect oppurtunity would soon present itself. The operation of Six After the Taigo Reformation in 2492 the new USR fell into a civil war much like the TEC had done, Kallen Redsankela contacted Basaran Kiev to weaken the USR as part of their plan, promising to keep him in control of the Sapphirian Sector, however an unexpected event in the Terran Hydrus Tygore assassinated Basaran Kiev preventing that part of the plan. The Second Sector War The TEC in 2510 was ready for the second part of the plan, though they had forgotten the first part had failed, they decided to go ahead, Kallen and Skerliek along with their largest fleets invaded the sector and even though they had early success, the Kaiser and the Kandlia had their own plans and combined their ideas to create the Arcmind in 2511. The Fall The Arcmind followed Redsankela's lower ranking Spy Arcto Archon right into the heart of the TEC, the Arcmind and Cruor overran even the best TEC forces and marched upon the capitol in, Redsankela led his own army against Cruor, but the attack was planned, they fell into a Kandlian trap and every particapant was corrupted including Redsankela himself, after he served his purpose of tricking his old friend Skazyr into being defeated (and also killed) he was disposed of and used as biomass for the Infinity Swarm. Though his end was unfitting to his career, he lived for a long time and accomplished much in it, dying at age 144, the Remnants of the TEC today revere him as a fallen hero of their race, and still have disdain for their Sapphirian brethren seeing them as failed spies and or terrorists which brough what is effectively the plague to their home. Category:Natogytt Characters